1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a differential control device and, more particularly, to a device for controlling the differential of a differential gear provided with a differential limiting mechanism and disposed on a vehicle.
2. Description of Related Art
A limited slip differential or differential gear capable of limiting the differential is provided with, in addition to a usual differential mechanism, a differential limiting mechanism including a plurality of friction disks, a hydraulic device for operating these friction disks and the like, thereby limiting the differential produced in the differential mechanism by the contact of the frictional disks. Thus, controllability is improved by limiting the differential when a vehicle speed exceeds a predetermined reference value (for example, Japanese Patent Public Disclosure (KOKAI) No. 60-237242). Further, both the turning ability and the controllability may be attained by releasing the differential from limitation when a turning angle exceeds a predetermined reference value (for example, Japanese Utility Model Public Disclosure (KOKAI) No. 59-150630, and No. 57-118936 and Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 45-24087).